


Berry Tart

by Lady_Kit



Series: 12 Days of Shipmas [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Uncomfortable Implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/pseuds/Lady_Kit
Summary: Laughing derisively, Razz peeled away from the wall and looked him over, sneering condescendingly. “A little ball of fluff like you?” Blackberry’s hands curled, but he kept smiling. It was actually rather entertaining, watching him try to maintain his cheerful façade as he grew angrier at Razz’s words.____________Appearances can be deceiving.





	Berry Tart

As Razz was sketching out a new trap design, a rhythmic knocking sounded throughout the house. He paused, looking up from the kitchen table. Who could possibly be _knocking_ on their door? Warily, he rose to answer it, summoning a bone construct just in case. “Who’s there?” he asked, without opening it.

“Orange.”

Razz sighed heavily and heaved the door open. “What are you doing here?” he demanded, staring at the other skeleton. If not for the darker tint to his magic and outfit, he could easily be mistaken for Blue, but the Tale-verse monsters were not foolish enough to run around the Fell-verses unescorted.

“Razzberry, that’s not how the joke goes. You’re supposed to say—“

“What. Are. You. Doing. Here?” Razz repeated, enunciating each word.

The fluffball smiled broadly and held up a wrapped tray. “Blue, Edge, and I made cookies, and I thought you might want some!”

Razz stared blankly at him. “You….” He paused, then peered out the door. “Where’s the fool?”

Blackberry cocked his head to the side. “I’m afraid I don’t know who you’re talking about, Razz.” He smiled fiercely.

“Your brother,” Razz said shortly.

“He’s helping Sans and Red with something. He couldn’t come.”

Razz grunted, grateful for that at least. The fool was a bit too much for him at the best of times. Nevertheless, he stared down at the other version of himself and asked, coolly, “He allowed you to come here by yourself?”

Blackberry blinked up at him, his sockets wide and innocent. Stars shone in their depths. “Allowed?” Razz rolled his eyelights and stepped to the side, letting the other skeleton step inside. “Where I go and who I spend time with isn’t up to Papy,” he said as he wiped the snow off his boots. He surveyed the living room, his grin growing for a moment. “What a lovely home you have!” he exclaimed, “I don’t think I’ve ever been inside before.”

Shutting the door behind him, Razz rolled his eyelights and guided him over to the kitchen. “You’ve been in the others’ homes. It’s close enough.” As Blackberry set the tray down on the table, Razz leaned against the doorjamb and crossed his arms, saying, “You’re soft enough to be from one of the Tale-verses. Don’t try to tell me your brother lets you run around unescorted. Even he isn’t that stupid. Or crazy.”

Blackberry froze, hands hovering over the tray of cookies. “I’ve been training with Undyne to be in the guard,” he said, lifting his chin proudly, “Papy knows that I am more than capable of taking care of myself!”

Laughing derisively, Razz peeled away from the wall and looked him over, sneering condescendingly. “A little ball of fluff like you?” Blackberry’s hands curled, but he kept smiling. It was actually rather entertaining, watching him try to maintain his cheerful façade as he grew angrier at Razz’s words. “It’s a wonder you’ve managed to last even a few minutes in one of the harder ‘verses,” he added, “Then again, I suppose not all monsters fight for survival.” He peered at the tray of cookies and selected one. “Some of them manage on their knees,” he said, smirking when Blackberry’s cheeks flushed grey-blue. He took a bite out of the cookie, then blinked and pulled back to look at it, surprised at how _good_ it was.

The fluffball, meanwhile, drew himself up and said, stiffly, “That’s unkind, Razzberry.”

Razz snorted. “I’m not judging,” he said dismissively, “We all do what we must, right?” He finished the cookie, debating with himself about trying another one. He preferred to watch what he ate—being a Sans unfortunately meant it was much harder to maintain his fighter’s physique—but the occasional treat certainly wasn’t unwelcome. Shrugging he picked up another one, turning back to Blackberry with a grin. “Aren’t you angry at your brother, though? If he truly does let you run around free, not to mention uncollared, then any—” He gestured loosely. “— _harassment_ you face is at least partly his fault, isn’t it?”

Blackberry maintained his smile, but it was strained. “What are you implying?”

“Nothing, really. Just that you must resent him. He is rather careless with your safety, isn’t he? Not to mention how burdensome looking after him must be. Stars know he’s already halfway gone. It must not be easy to manage.” Razz took a step closer, putting a hand on Blackberry’s shoulder and smiling. “Don’t worry, though. When he’s gone, you’re more than welcome to come live here. I’m certain I could find a use for you.” He eyed the last bite of cookie, saying, “Your fighting skills may be dubious, but you’d certainly be a lovely…homemaker.”

Blackberry’s smile had disappeared, and the stars in his eyes had shrunk to pinpricks. He’d caught the self-censorship, then. “How generous,” he said flatly, pulling away from Razz. “I’ll certainly remember that.” Pausing in the doorway, he turned to regard Razz. “And thank you for the compliment—it’s always nice to know my cooking is appreciated.” His smile started to return, though his eyelights remained dim and starless. “I will confess, it has certainly saved me in the past. In fact, would you like to know something interesting?”

Razz raised a brow-bone. “What?”

Blackberry smiled fully. “Poisoning someone doesn’t raise your LV. Isn’t that interesting?” Razz froze, the last bite of cookie still in his mouth. “Have a lovely day—and enjoy the rest of the cookies.” Blackberry winked. “It’s my own recipe. Papy always says they’re to die for.” He waved and, with that, took his leave.

Razz stared hard at the tray of cookies. Surely not. He hadn’t done anything to truly provoke Blackberry until today…right? Then he thought back on all the things he’d said about Twist. He thought too of all the times Blackberry had told him he was being ‘unkind’ or that he ought to be nicer to his brother. His soul churned, but was it a reaction to poisoning or his own unease? He had no way to tell.

He spat the remains of the cookie out in the trash, then stared at the tray, unsure what to do with it. If he and Alphys were still on good terms, he’d ask her to get Undyne to test them. As it was, though—

Slim poked his head into the kitchen, sockets widening when he saw the cookies. He didn’t reach for them, though. “Blackberry just left,” Razz said coolly. Then, seeing an opportunity to find out if the cookies actually were poisoned without risking himself, he slid the plate toward Slim. “These are for you.” Cautiously, Slim looked between him and the plate. “Go ahead,” Razz said, trying to smile pleasantly. He probably didn’t manage it; Slim shrank in on himself even as he obediently took a cookie. He made no move to actually eat it until Razz took a threatening step forward, though.

But once he took a bite, his eyelights flared, and he happily finished the rest. Razz cringed when Slim started licking his fingers, disgusted. He eyed the tray but made no move to take another cookie. “They’re yours,” Razz said, waving his hand dismissively. “I most certainly don’t want them.” Tentatively, Slim grabbed the tray and disappeared with them. For the rest of the day, Razz monitored him closely, but he didn’t seem to suffer any ill effects. Of course. He should have known that the fluffball didn’t have the gall to actually poison him. He felt vindicated and superior for all of two minutes…until he abruptly realized that he’d given the dog the rest of the cookies. And he most certainly wouldn’t trust the next batch that Blackberry baked.

He wished he’d taken the time to savor the two he had eaten. He suspected he wouldn’t taste their like again for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Rocklife. Merry Shipmas. : )


End file.
